Volver
by Nessie-DoMiSol
Summary: dejar atrás todo es fácil. Volver es lo complicado. Qué pasara si vuelvo después de la catástrofe?--Vaughn. Sean respuetuosos, es mi primer fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

emm... enjoy...?

*****

El viento frío azotaba con fuerza las mejillas de Vaughn, y las dejaba heladas como cubos de hielo. Había nieve a su alrededor; en la ciudad era invierno, y no había nadie en las calles por lo que él aprovechaba la noche solitaria para hacerle compañía. Sólo él y el silencio. Qué mejor.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar disfrutando su solitaria caminata a través de las avenidas, tuvo la pronta necesidad de calentar sus manos frente a un inmenso fogón caliente. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina al pensar en lo que sentiría al lado de ese calor intenso y de pronto apuró sus pasos sin razón.

'Quizá debí haberme quedado en esa isla...' se dijo a sí mismo, pero entonces recordó por qué no lo hizo. Jamás volvería allí; sería una tortura. Cada vez que se acordaba del pasado se deseaba la muerte. Nada más que dejar de vivir para por fin alejarse de todo.

Pese a todo seguía viviendo. Se metía en la mente positivos pensamientos, solo para no dejar atrás la esperanza y la fe. Los necesitaba para seguir creyendo que alguien de buen corazón le seguía amando.

'Si no hubiera sido por mi maldita personalidad nada de esto estaría pasando. Y sería feliz...' y entonces la última frase lo derrotó. Y se sintió culpable, también

furioso, con algo de tristeza entre medio. No sabía ni siquiera lo que estaba sintiendo.

Imágenes comenzaron a cruzarse por su mente, recordándole más y más el fatal día. Y entonces en su desesperación por borrarlas y correrlas de allí se tropezó y cayó a la nieve, en la que permaneció inmóvil boca abajo. Apretujaba el hielo bajo sus manos, derritiéndolo con el calor emanado de ellas.

Y entonces, aquel día volvió a repetirse en su mente, como si hubiese sido solo ayer...

_"Vaughn...." dijo ella mientras le veía con cristalinos ojos azules. Vaughn se estremeció, y entonces viró la mirada para evitar verle sus ojos._

_"No... es tarde. Debo irme"_

_"No puedes irte de esta forma, por favor..."_

_"No puedo quedarme aquí. No mientras vea cuan..." dijo, sin terminar lo que iba a decir, y rápidamente agregó "Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer"_

_"Vaughn piensa en los demás y en mí..."_

_"¡Me importa una mierda los demás! Y ahora tampoco me importas tú... eres una cruel mujer que no piensa nada más que en su propia felicidad. Eres una puta egoísta"_

_El sonido agudo de una bofetada resonó por todos lados de la playa. Vaughn se llevó una mano a la mejilla que había enrojecido y que latía con suavidad._

_"Yo solo digo la verdad..."_

_"Tienes razón. Vete de aquí, ya no... Ya no quiero verte"_

_"Ojalá supieras por qué me voy... ojalá VIERAS por qué es que estoy dejando esta estúpida isla" decía sin prestarle atención a las palabras de Chelsea._

_"Vete... vete de aquí. Lejos. Déjanos en paz a mí y a mi novio"_

_"Si supieras lo que tu novio me hizo para dejarte."_

_"No creo una palabra de lo que me dices. Él no te ha hecho nada, tu mismo elegiste dejarme"_

_"Jaja, no hables tanto, Chelsea. Él me torturó"_

_"Eres un maldito mentiroso. Él no haría algo así... ¡no es capaz!"_

_"Tú crees que esa máscara que él se pone lo esconde todo, ¿No? Crees que el maldito puede esconder su maldad detrás de buenos modales y buen lenguaje. Pues yo no creo ni un cacho de lo que dice y hace"_

_"¡Ya cállate! ¡Solamente tienes envidia! Él es mejor persona que tú, mucho más importante para mí, vaquero antisocial."_

_Las palabras le tocaron directo. Sin embargo, la verdad tenía que salir algún día, y este era el momento._

_"Tú imbécil novio estuvo a punto de matarme, Chelsea. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?"_

_"No tienes pruebas, Vaughn. Nadie es testigo. Y ya te lo dije; él no sería capaz"_

_"Me tiró al mar, casi inconsciente... Quiso matarme pero no le funcionó. Denny me salvó, ¿No te acuerdas? Cuando según él me había encontrado flotando cerca del muelle. Y cuando estuve estancado en esta isla tratando de recuperarme"_

_"Según todos sufriste depresión y quisiste suicidarte, al saber que ya no podrías estar conmigo"_

_"¿Con tantos golpes en el cuerpo? ¿Es que son tontos por aquí? Además, no sería capaz de suicidarme; el suicidio es para cobardes."_

_Chelsea se mantuvo en silencio. Vaughn se acercó un paso a ella, y a pesar de haberse peleado la abrazó, con el mismo cariño que tenía antes de que fueran separados. Seguía amándola después de todo._

_"Debo irme, porque ahora que te he contado la verdad tu novio me buscará y tratará de matarme. Además no quiero sufrir viéndote en las manos de otro hombre, mientras sepa que antes tú pertenecías a mi."_

_La alejó un poco, y la besó en la frente. Era lo único que podía hacer, aparte de susurrarle por última vez un 'te amo'. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al momento de alejarla más y subir al barco que lo llevaría de vuelta a la ciudad, y para siempre. Mientras se alejaba los recuerdos más gratos de su vida comenzaron a aparecer, como también los más desagradables. Si no hubiera sido por ese estúpido hombre, ella estaría aún en sus brazos, seguiría viviendo en la vida y llevaría una vida plena llena de felicidad. Por ahora nada más le restaría recordar._

_******  
_

espero les guste!! es mi primer verdadero fanfic!_  
_


	2. Embarcándose al pasado

Capítulo 2: el viaje inesperado.

"Como decía Vaughn... te necesitamos aquí ahora. ¿Podrías hacer un viaje para venir por favor? Incluso te pagaré el viaje"

Mirabelle estaba al teléfono. Hablaba con ternura, tratando de convencer a Vaughn. Le había pedido viajar por barco hasta la isla nuevamente, al tener problemas con los animales que se hallaban en el granero detrás de su tienda. Al parecer todos habían dejado de comer sin razón, lo que tenía a Mirabelle hasta los nervios.

"¡Ya te dije que no iré!" dijo casi como un animal a través del auricular "Me acomoda estar acá" dijo con una mueca en la cara al terminar la oración. Echó una mirada a su alrededor, al pequeño departamento en el que vivía. Podría no ser acogedor, pero en este momento era lo que le apetecía, en vez de volver a esa isla de nuevo.

"Vaughn, no te pido que lo hagas por mi ni por la tienda. Es por los animales. Ellos están sufriendo" dijo, dando en el único punto blando que Vaughn tenía. _Sabe como manipularme_ se dijo a sí mismo mientras pensaba qué decir en contra como excusa para no ir. Pero como era de esperarse, cedió.

"Bien. Sólo lo hago por ellos. Pero volveré en cuanto termine de tratar con ellos" dijo fríamente.

"Muchas gracias, Vaughn. No sabes lo que ellos significan para mí. Que la Diosa te lo pague"

Y cortó, dejando el seguido pitido del teléfono colgado. Vaughn suspiró pasándose la mano por los cabellos plateados que caían lisamente por su frente. El cabello le había crecido bastante, alcanzando a tener una pequeña melena que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo del cuello, topando en los hombros.

Tan solo con saber que iba a viajar a esa isla, le hacía sentir enfermo. Ni siquiera el nombre le agradaba. "La isla Brillo del Sol". Era todo lo contrario a él, tan oscuro y apagado.

_Todo sea por los animales_ se dijo, tratando de ver el objetivo de todo. Ellos le importaban más que nada. Dejaba de lado todo su dolor si se trataba de hacer feliz a un inocente animalito.

No se había dado cuenta, pero la noche ya había caído. Había decidido partir a esas horas, para ver si reparaba todo en un periodo corto de tiempo, y volver sin encontrarse con nadie. Buen plan si son alguno de esos tipos que no desean conversar ni saludar a alguien.

No empacó nada, pensando en que iría y volvería de inmediato, por lo que se fue solo vestido como siempre: una camisa negra usualmente arremangada, pero por el frío las había estirado hasta la altura de las muñecas, las manos con guantes negros sin dedos en el índice y en el del medio, una chaqueta sin mangas de color café claro por encima, jeans oscuros con un cinturón y un lazo al lado derecho. Mientras buscaba por su pañuelo blanco, encontró uno rojo. Lo lanzó lejos al momento en que un pinchazo dio en su corazón. A pesar de aparentar el fuerte y frío hombre por fuera, por dentro era sensible y débil como un gatito.

Salió del departamento, bajó escaleras, y luego pisó la nieve. Afuera estaba peor, era un frío que calaba hasta los huesos. Sus manos comenzaron a tiritar, y para calentarlas las metió en los bolsillos de su pantalón. De pronto, empezó a nevar. Los copitos de nieve comenzaron a caer sobre la Stetson de Vaughn, empapándose de a poco. Sus hombros, a medida que iba caminando, comenzaron a empaparse también, y comenzó a sentir el frío de una manera más incómoda que antes. Ahora temblaba casi por completo.

La embarcación comenzó a aparecer frente a sus ojos. Se dirigió a la cabina de tickets para comprar de ida y vuelta; su barco salía en unos pocos minutos más.

Quería terminar todo. Con rapidez. Con tal de volver y seguir con su vida. Le era complicado vivir con el peso de saber que muchas cosas de antes ya no iban a volver, y que todo se hacía cada vez más duro a medida que el tiempo avanzaba. Su sonrisa, la que solo desplegaba a ella, se había vuelto a esconder para siempre. La felicidad que solo sentía cuando estaba junto a ella no iba a regresar jamás.

El barco comenzó a dar los avisos de la partida. Vaughn caminó lentamente hacia la entrada, pasando su ticket sin decir palabra, y antes de que el encargado pudiera decirle algo, se dirigió de inmediato a su dormitorio. Se acostó en la cama y miró al techo, mientras sentía la sirena de la embarcación llamando a los pasajeros que aún daban vueltas por el muelle.

"Ya pronto acabará..." se dijo tratando de tomárselo como un consuelo.

Y entonces la nave zarpó.

** Y hasta aquí llego, por ahora. Todo se debe a ese maldito bloqueo mental! **

**Ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última actualización, jeje... y disculpen el capítulo corto ^^; **


End file.
